Aihi Kida Chronicles
by The Name Is Greed
Summary: Once Aihi met the two worst enemies of Ikebukuro in high school, she decided it was her job to not only make their lives worse but to also figure out which one she's loved since the beginning. This is the serious love-hate triangle of Aihi, Shizuo and Izaya.
1. Saviors

**Note: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA/DRRR. I would LOOOVVEEE too Oh well Here's the story~**

The mysterious girl snickered to herself, plotting something.

'Why not make Shizuo Heiwajima and Izaya Orihara's lives more miserable then they already are?'

This mysterious girl had jet black hair that was tied in a fast quick bun, with white fair skin and dark brown eyes; with a tight pinned up grin on her face. Wearing a brown tank-top and a black short skirt, with pair of white knee high socks and a pair of black school shoes to match. This girl's name is Aihi Kida, Masaomi's big sister by six years.

The hateful triangle between Shizuo Heiwajima, Aihi Kida, and Izaya Orihara started in high school. When the three looked at each other they hated each other just with that glance.

To her messing up everything for Izaya and Shizuo was her main job, that and taking care of her younger brother.

Just an average day.

Fourteen stop signs; sixty-three trash cans, and eight vending machines; Shizuo's new record at throwing things at the two devilish adults.

"Come on Shizu-chan you can't even catch me; let alone touch Aihi" Izaya said.

"Oh are you on my side now Izaya?" Aihi asked, with a fake damsel-in-distress voice.

"Oh no. I'm just saying how bad Shizu-chan is" Izaya said.

Aihi sighed at the information broker, then took a picture of Izaya with the flip phone she had in her hand.

'That's for Shizu-chan~' Aihi sang devilishly.

"IZAYA! AIHI!" Shizuo yelled, picking up the local Vending machine and throwing it at Aihi who happened to not be paying any mind to the frustrated man and only took pictures of the snickering broker.

When the two men realized that the woman didn't see the vending machine they both tried to run to her side.

Lucky Izaya got to the lady's side first and quickly pushed her to the ground just before the vending machine flew over them, Shizuo had amazingly stopped the vending machine right before it even made its way at the information broker and the photographer.

When Aihi realized Izaya was on top of her, most likely pinning her down she glared at him. When she looked at the Shizuo who had stopped the vending machine she smirked.

"My saviors!" Aihi said, sarcastically.

Izaya quickly got off the photographer and looked at Shizuo, with his normal smirk he then ran away leaving the girl who sighed and the angry super-insane strength man together.

"Aiiiiihhhiiii" Shizuo hissed.

Aihi quickly jumped up onto her feet and started backing away from the man, "Eh?" she asked; not realizing that Izaya had stolen her phone.

"You let him get away" Shizuo snapped.

"Uh… He's tricky… I guess. Ummm see ya Shizu-chan gotta jet!" Aihi said, just before she was able to run away Simon had stopped her.

"I believe this is yours" Simon said, placing Izaya on his feet.

"IZAYA" Shizuo yelled.

"Simon" Izaya said.

Simon picked up both Izaya and Aihi by the back of their collars, and then dragged them with him.

"Sushi good for you; come eat" Simon said.

"Sssiiiiimmmoooonnnnn" Aihi whined.

Shizuo glared at the two but followed along anyway, to Russia Sushi.


	2. Photo Albums

**Note: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA/DRRR. **

Signs.

Trash cans.

Vending machines.

Three weeks of nothing but dodging all of the above, to gain two picture albums of the two people in Ikebukuro.

Shizuo Hewajima and Izaya Orihara.

'Why photo albums?' You ask.

To send them to Shizuo and Izaya via mail so they can get angrier at each other.

With Aihi's excellent adaptry in photographs this was simple, and spending four hours just to put the two albums together she was happy with her creation.

This was Shizuo Hewajima's and Izaya Orihara's reactions to these gifts.

Rapping the finished album and placing the sticker of Shizuo's signature on it, Aihi gladly placed it on-top of the other neatly rapped album that had Izaya's signature.

Amazingly Aihi knew the two mens signatures by heart; always making fun of them, she could easily copy them.

Aihi picked up the two albums and decided to first go to Shizuo's since it was closer, since Izaya's apartment was in Shinjuku.

Leaving her apartment she happily skipped down the blocks of Ikebukuro, until she was stopped by the the blonde guy in the bartender suit who happened to spot her.

"Aihi" Shizuo hissed.

"Hellu!" Aihi said, waving at the smoking man.

"What are you roaming out for now?" Shizuo glared.

"Uhhh just deliveries; i have something here for you as well~" Aihi said, holding out the rapped album that had Izaya's Signature on it.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I don't know~ But it's from Izaya" Aihi said.

"What the hell does that Flea want now" Shizuo asked.

Aihi just liked the fact that Shizuo would listen to her when Izaya wasn't around; wouldn't throw things at her either, he'd just get irritated.

Aihi shrugged, "Who knows" she said; as Shizuo took the rapped album out of her hands.

"Tch, stupid flea" he said.

"See ya later Shizu-chan~ got this last delivery" Aihi said, walking away before the bartender was going to open the gift.

"Stop calling me that!" Shizuo yelled after her.

Aihi giggled at his behavior, she made her way to the train-station. Taking the train to Shinjuku wasn't so bad, roaming around Shinjuku wasn't so bad either...

The only bad part was, that if Izaya suddenly showed up how would she give him the album in her possession. Izaya was a tricky bastard when it came down to it, he could appear out of thin air if he wanted too.

"Ai-chan~" the familiar informants voice rang with joy.

"Hello Izaya" Aihi said.

"What brings to you Shinjuku hmm~?" Izaya asked.

"I have a present from Shizu-chan to give to you~" Aihi said.

This was either going to work, or Izaya was going to act more suspicious.

"Why did he make you bring it to me~?" Izaya asked.

"Who knows~" She said.

"Shizu-chan is tricky isn't he?" Izaya asked.

"Yeah, I can never tell what he's thinking" Aihi said, as the informant took the present from her hands.

"Thanks for dropping it off then Ai-chan~" Izaya said, surprisingly walking away with no more questions.

Aihi walked back to the train station to see Shizuo standing there with a death glare at could probably kill a man.

"H... Hello Shizu-chan" Aihi stuttered.

"Izaya..." Shizuo growled under his breath.

"Hmm?" Aihi asked.

"Where is he?" Shizuo asked.

"Back at his office..." Aihi proclaimed.

"Little flea is going to die today" Shizuo snapped, and walked past Aihi who felt the cold chill from Shizuo.

Minutes pasted and Aihi just stood there in fear, "Oh Ai-chan~ why did you lie?" the informant's voice sang.

"EKK!" Aihi yelled, then running into the train that was just about to depart.

Just as the train pulled away, Izaya was waving just before he was hit with a trash can.


	3. Kiss

**Note: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA/DRRR.**

* * *

><p>Aihi happily walked down the streets of the turning dark Ikebukuro, listening to the i-pod she bought her brother (<strong>but stole for herself<strong>). She enjoyed walking alone just until she spotted the freakish 'likes-popping-up-in-thin-air' Izaya waved at her. She noticed the incoming vending machine that was like a homing missile at Izaya.

"Ai-chan~" Izaya sang, running over to her; just as the vending machine hit the floor.

'_And I was enjoying my walkkkkkkk; why does Izaya have to ruin it_' Aihi thought, taking out a headphone that was in her ear.

"What?" Aihi asked, annoyed.

"Shizu-chan is coming~" Izaya said, his eye twitched.

Obviously this information broker was angered by the bartender interfering with Aihi and his own conversations.

Aihi sighed, "And you brought him to me; thanks Izaya" she said, sarcastically.

"You're welcome~!" Izaya cheered.

"Trash can" Aihi said, noticing the flying trash can that was coming at the two.

Izaya's expression didn't change when he grabbed Aihi's hand and pulled her along with him.

"IZAYA!" They heard the bartender yell.

Izaya took Aihi down tons of different of ally ways, until they reached the other edge of Ikebukuro.

"There it'll take Shizu-chan~ a while to find us" Izaya said.

"You officially lost me" Aihi said, sighing.

"I have not you're right here next to me~" Izaya said, pretending not to understand a word.

"Why do you act like an idiot when your smarter then the average person?" Aihi asked.

Izaya just looked at her with his signature smile, "Can I see your phone?" Izaya asked.

"No" Aihi said, bluntly.

"Awwwww come on~" Izaya whined.

"You'll just end up stomping on it; like the last three phones..." Aihi said.

"I won't i promise!" Izaya said, like a kid begging for candy.

Aihi sweat-dropped and pulled out her phone; in which Izaya than stole.

"Don't stomp on it" Aihi said.

"I told you I won't" Izaya said, hitting a button or two.

Izaya then snaked his arm around Aihi's waist, "What th-"

Aihi couldn't believe that her worst 'enemy' was kissing her.

Snap.

Izaya pulled back, giggling at the picture he took. He then hit a few more buttons, while Aihi was froze in shock.

Izaya smirked, "Thanks Ai-chan~" He said; throwing the phone to the block-of-ice called Aihi.

Izaya then walked away triumphantly when he heard Aihi yelled his name.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Aihi, DAMN YOU IZAYA... Lol I didn't think it would have ended like this. But Hell it did, time to get another idea C:<strong>


	4. Ice pop

**Note: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA/DRRR.**

* * *

><p>Aihi lazily laid on the bed, "Masaomi" she groaned.<p>

The door to her room opened, "Yes my lovely sister?" Masaomi asked; peaking in.

"Why issss it soooo~ hot?" she asked.

"It's summer, which means it's hot" he said.

"Stop trying to act like a smart ass"

"Don't ask stupid questions"

"I hate you"

"Love you too sis"

Que the door closing.

Wasn't long until Aihi got off the bed and walked out of her room and out of the house. Aihi hated summer because it was hot, but liked it because she could snuggle with her brother days on end. She sort of enjoyed her walk but hated the blazing sun. Aihi stopped to get an ice-pop for herself, and sat down on the park bench.

"I hhaaattteee~ this heat" Aihi said.

"And it hates you too Aihi" Shizuo said.

"Ahhh Shizu-chan~!" Aihi said, seeing the bartender with his normal cigarette in his mouth.

"What did I tell you about the name" Shizuo said.

"Sorry" Aihi said, breaking half of her ice-pop and handing the one to Shizuo.

"Eh?" He asked, looking at the ice-pop in her hand.

"Have it. Or it'll melt" Aihi said.

"Fine" Shizuo said, throwing the cigarette down on the ground and stepping on it.

Taking the ice-pop from the woman he sat down next to her, the two then sat in silence as they both ate their ice-pops; until Aihi broke it.

"No flea yet today?" Aihi asked.

"I haven't seen him yesterday either" Shizuo said.

"Ah. He must be busy with work or something" Aihi said, with disappointment.

Shizuo noticed the tone of voice, "Why do you even pay attention to that flea?" Shizuo asked.

"He shows up out of no where. It's not hard to miss him" Aihi said.

"True" Shizuo said.

For some reason Shizuo just felt a little better sitting with Aihi, that and not having to see the Flea's face was a bonus. Aihi's phone then rang, in which she lazily pulled out of her pocket; and again -lazily- answered.

"Hellu... What is it now Shinra?... Uhh I'm with Shizuo. Not at the moment why? He's What? Sick? Really?... It's like god shined upon us... Why me?" Aihi asked, with a slight change of voice.

Shizuo could tell that Aihi was talking to Shinra, not only did she say his name but she had that tone of voice whenever she talked to the underground doctor. Shizuo could never understand Aihi as much as he tried in High school he just couldn't get her; not to the fact that Izaya always got in the way.

"Alright... I will... Bye Shinra" Aihi said, hit the end button on her phone.

With a deep sigh Aihi got up from her seat, "What is it now?" Shizuo asked.

"Shinra asked me if I could go pick the Flea up and watch him for a while. He did one hell of a job getting passed you on the streets to get to Shinra's" Aihi said.

"What's wrong with the flea?" Shizuo asked.

"Worried~?" Aihi asked, with a twisted grin on her face.

"Not in the slightest" Shizuo hissed.

"Well... If you're interested Izaya-kun~ is sick" Aihi said, using the same nickname she used back in high school.

"The gods have shined down upon us" Shizuo joked.

"That's what I said" Aihi giggled.

Shizuo got up from the bench, "I'll take you to Shinra's if you like" He said.

"That would be lovely Shizuo-kun" Aihi said, again using the nicknames.

* * *

><p>At Shinra's apartment, Izaya sneezed.<p>

"I have Aihi-chan coming to pick you up" Shinra said.

"Ai-chan~" Izaya san, surprisingly drifting off in his own little world.

Typing a few things in her cell phone, Celty held it up; "[Shinra, are you sure leaving them together was a good idea?]"

"Oh Celty~ Aihi and Izaya have been best friends for the entirety of High school" Shinra said.

"[I thought you said, 'Izaya, Shizuo, and Aihi have always fought since high school'.]"

"Oh they have. But normally Shizuo's the one fighting with Izaya, Aihi just happens to be in the middle of it"

"[A triangle?]"

"Exactly! Since she was the only girl who really sat with us during lunch"

"Shinra shut up~" Izaya threatened, sickly.

"But you always have had a crush on Aihi-chan" Shinra said.

"You have too~" Izaya said.

"[You have?]" Celty typed.

"Celty don't listen to him! I have always lo-" Shinra was cut off by a jab in the stomach from Celty.

If Izaya could have laughed, he would have; instead he coughed.

"[Idiot!]" Celty typed.

A knock on the door was heard.

"Shiiinnnraaaaaaaa!" Aihi's voice was heard.

"Aihi-chan" Shinra groaned.

Celty walked over to the door, opening it and shoved the newly written message in Aihi's face.

"[Take Izaya and get out! Your never allowed to talk to Shinra again!]"

"What did I do?" Aihi asked.

Celty didn't respond as she quickly went to her room, shutting the door.

"Ai-chan~" Izaya sang.

"Go pick him up for me Shizuo-kun~" Aihi said.

"Can I kill him now?" Shizuo asked.

"What would be the fun of killing him when he's sick?"

"Ai-chan~ Shinra said he has a crush on you" Izaya said.

"Eh? Oh Shinra~ You have always loved Celty haven't you? Why would you like someone like me, where i have two boys fighting over this sexy body

already?" Aihi asked.

"Sexy huh Ai-chan~?" Izaya asked.

"Yep" Aihi said, then realized both of the two who she was meaning were in the room.

Pertaining to the giant blush on her face, Aihi quickly ran out the door; leaving the sick Izaya and the angered Shizuo to yell at eachother.


	5. Drunk?

**Note: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA/DRRR. **

* * *

><p>Shizuo walked down the streets of Ikebukuro, his phone went off. Fishing threw his pockets he found it and seen that Shinra was calling.<p>

"Yeah?" He asked, answering the phone.

"Uhh, Shizuo?" Shinra's shaky voice asked.

"What is it Shinra?"

"Could you come over to my house as fast as you can? / _Who are you talkkkkingg tooo Shhiinnnraa~?_ / No one particular"

"Huh? Who's there with you?"

"No one! Please hurry over Bye bye!"

End of call.

"What the hell was that about?" Shizuo asked himself, shutting his phone.

Since Shinra asked, he might as well have gone there. When he got there he knocked on the door, and it opened to show a smiling Aihi.

"Shizuuuu~channnnnn~" Aihi slurred.

"Aihi don't open the door!" Shinra yelled, running over to the door.

"What the hell is going on?" Shizuo asked.

"Shizuuu-chann~ Shiii-chhhannn being shhooo~ meannn" Aihi said.

"Uhh... Shizuo... Come in" Shinra said, noticing Shizuo's look.

Shinra pulled the Aihi-who-is-acting-like-a-three-year-old back over to the living room, as Shizuo followed in.

"Shizuuuu-channn~" Aihi giggled.

"What happened?" Shizuo asked.

"Ummmm well... Shizuo... I don't know how to put it but. Celty found Aihi drunk on the streets when she was on a job, and she brought her back here" Shinra said.

"She's drunk? Wasn't she able to hold her liquor?" Shizuo asked, watching Aihi poke Shinra and then quickly hid behind the couch like she was going to be yelled at.

"I have no clue how she's drunk... I contacted Izaya too, so... Would you both look after her?" Shinra asked, pleading.

"You contacted... Who?" Shizuo asked, eye twitch.

"Shiizuu-channnn~ let'shhhh goo get Iza-kunnn and go hang ouuttt~" Aihi said.

There was another knock on the door, "Coming!" Shinra said, running to the door.

"IIzzaaaaaaaaaa-kunnnnn~" Aihi cheered, as she ran after Shinra.

Shizuo was ticked, how the in the hell could have Aihi gotten drunk? Was one thing but why did Shinra have to call Izaya to make him watch her too?

"IZZZAAAAAAAAAAYYYAAAA~" Aihi said.

"Ai-chan?" He heard the Flea's voice in concern.

"Sorry for calling you so late Izaya" Shinra said.

"What's wrong with Ai-chan~?" flea asked.

"She's-"

"Izaaa-kunnn, let'shhhh get Shiizuu-channn~ and gooo doing shhomething!" Aihi cheered.

"Shizu-chan~ is here?" Flea asked, ohhhhh that tone of voice.

"Yepp~ Shhhi-chan said it would probably be better if both of joo watched me" Aihi said.

"Aihi I didn't say that" Shinra said.

"You did too~ dun't lie, i wassh right here" Aihi said, pointing to the ground.

"Aihi~ you shouldn't lie" Izaya said, pulling on the drunk girls cheek.

"I not lieing. Shhhiiii-chan is!" Aihi said, swatting away Izaya's hand.

All of a sudden Aihi's phone started going off and Izaya took his chance to pull her phone out of her pocket.

_'Hey sis, _

_where the hell are you? _

_ I thought you said, You and Dotachin where only going to be out for an hour?_

_-Masa'_

"You where with Dotachiin?" Izaya asked.

"Eh? Dotachinn~? Yeahhh! Me and him decided to go to Natshhuimi'shh for a couple drinkshhh" Aihi said, trying to take the phone back.

"How did you get drunk then" Shizuo asked, tickedly.

"Welll Shhhiiizuu-channn~ there was thishhh one drink shhe made me, said it made everyone drunk after the first drink. Shhooo i took a drink, and Dotachinnn wondered off somewhere" Aihi said.

"Dotachin left you alone?" Izaya asked.

Aihi was able to get her phone back and she looked at the text, then shockingly sent back a reply.

'_Going home w Izaaa-kun and Shizu-chann. Don't worry_

_-Ai'._

"Ai-chan~ let's go home now~" Izaya said, taking Aihi's hand and pulling her with him.

"Buuuttttt shhhiiiizzuuu-chhhannnn" Aihi whined.

"We don't need him" Izaya said.

"She's not going with you _Flea_" Shizuo said, taking a hold of Aihi's arm.

Aihi's phone rang once more, "Masssshhaa'shh calling!" Aihi said; looking at her phone and then answered it.

"Massshhhhaa!" She sang.

"Sis, what do you mean your going home with Shizuo and Izaya?" Masaomi's voice asked.

"Dotachin left me, shhooo I wasshh brought to Shii-chan's houshhee. And now Shizu-chan and Iza-kunn are taking me with them" Aihi said.

"Why didn't you come straight home!" Masaomi yelled.

"Shomeone brought me to Shhii-chan's!" Aihi exclaimed.

"Masaomi-kun~ don't worry I'll keep your sister out of danger" Izaya said.

"NO WAY IN HELL IZAYA! I'm comming to get you Aihi!" Masaomi yelled, making Aihi have to pull the phone away from her ear.

"Masshhaaaa don't be shoo greedy~ I'shhh bee fine" Aihi said.

"Your really drunk Sis, becareful" Masaomi said.

"Okai! Good Night Masaomi! Shizu-chann Izaaa-kun say good night to Mashha!" Aihi said, holding the phone to both Izaya and Shizuo.

"Nighty Night Masaomi-kun~" Izaya said.

"Night" Shizuo said, ticked off.

Aihi hung up the phone and then looped her arms within both Izaya's and Shizuo's, "Let'sshhh go!" She said.

"Keep her safe guys" Shinra said, as Aihi pulled the two along with her out of Shinra's apartment.

"Bai Shiiii-chan!" Aihi said, as they hopped in the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Let'shh go get more drinksh!" Aihi cheered, hanging off the two.<p>

"Ai-chan I think you've had enough" Izaya said.

Shizuo sighed, trying to fight the urge to murder Izaya; by putting a cigarette in his mouth but before he was able to light it Aihi took it out of his mouth,

"It'shh not good to do dat to jeer health" Aihi said, throwing it to the ground.

"Since when did Ai-chan start caring~?" Izaya asked.

Aihi stopped, causing the two to stop as well. Aihi slid her hands down to the boys hands and pulled them with her strength so both where in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Shizuo asked.

"Ai-chan?" Izaya asked.

"I don't know anymore... The drink Natsumi gave me didn't make me drunk. I even drank five of them! I tried to drown out the way I feel about you two. You've both are so special to me, it's hurts. I don't know what to do anymore" Aihi said, as she looked at the two with her jaw clenched.

"Aihi..." Both Izaya and Shizuo said.

"Idiots..." Aihi hissed, then looked up to Shizuo.

"Shizuo I don't get why both you and Izaya fight, your both so hateful to each other. and i think you need to stop smoking" Aihi said, then looked over to Izaya.

"You need to stop appearing out of no where. And Also stop putting your life on the line for morons" Aihi said; she took a deep breath.

Aihi then stood on her toes to give Shizuo a kiss on the lips, and then stood flat on her heels. She then kissed Izaya.

"What was that about?" Izaya asked.

Eye Twitch.

"You shouldn't have even pretended to act drunk Aihi" Shizuo said.

Another eye twitch.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Aihi yelled, punching Izaya and Shizuo in the faces and then stormed off.

They both watched as Aihi left.

"Jee Shizu-chan how are we going to fight over her now~?" Izaya asked.

"Shut up Flea" Shizuo snapped.

* * *

><p><em>-Before all this happened- <em>

Aihi groaned, walking out of her friend's bar with Kadota.

"You sure you can get home by yourself Aihi?" Kadota asked.

"Yeah I can Dotachin, go meet Erika, Walker, and Saburo" Aihi said.

"Stop calling me that!" Kadota snapped.

"Bye Dotachin!" Aihi waved as Kadota left.

It wasn't long that Aihi just kept standing there, until she heard a roar of horse.

"Celty!" Aihi yelled, just as the Head-less rider turned the corner.

Celty stopped over to the side when she seen Aihi.

'[Yeah Aihi?]' Celty typed.

"I was wondering. Could you give me a ride to Shinra?" Aihi asked.

'[What for?] Celty asked.

"I want to play a prank on both Shizuo and Izaya, and i need your help" Aihi said.

'[Whats the prank?]'

"I'm going to pretend to drunk and get Shinra to call Shizuo and Izaya to pick me up" Aihi said.

'[Why would you want them both in the same room?]'

"Because. I want to test something. And my brother would not go along with something like this"

'[Alright fine...]' Celty sighed.

"Thanks Celty~" Aihi said.

-End-

* * *

><p>"And that's how I almost murdered the two of them today" Aihi said.<p>

"You kissed both of them?" Simon asked.

"Yep... Masaomi's going to kill me if he learns I did" Aihi said.

"I bet Shizuo an Izaya are each other killing right now" Simon said.

"Oh just wait for tomorrow, i'm going to have to dodge trash cans and everything" Aihi said.

"Good luck! Oh and for come more Sushi!" Simon said, waving to the girl who walked off.

"I think i'll take you up on that offer later Simon" Aihi said.

"Russia Sushi best sushi can you get!" Simon said.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay this didn't plan out how i wanted it, but i like it. I laughed... Hard. Poor Aihi. just played drunk to see how Izaya and Shizuo would react. <strong>


	6. Party!

**Note: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA/DRRR. D: If i did i would totally have put Aihi in it.**

* * *

><p>Aihi was in an happy mood, today was the date of party she had been waiting for. The party to meet the man of her dreams, Yosuke Nakurata; the famous actor right next to Yuhei Hanejima (Who she knew as Shizu-chan's brother). Thanks to an online contest she had won a trip to meet tons of celebrities. She had been planning this trip for two weeks now, and hope none of it; and I mean NONE of it to go wrong. She already had her dress picked out, it was a nice lavender in color, knee length, with a purple shawl over it. Her hair had been put into two low pony tails, she also had a purple head band on as well. A pair of her purple ear-rings, only a small amount of powder on her face. She didn't want to go over board with makeup but she wanted to look nice. Picking up her small lavender purse she had already packed.<p>

"See ya Masaomi!" Aihi yelled, running over to the door and putting on her high-heels.

"Don't be out to late, Sis!" Masaomi yelled back.

"I'll try~ call me if you need anything!" she said; then going out the door and closing it behind her.

It was only about 1pm, she still needed to get on the train; get to the place by foot and show her pass and everything. She walked to the train station, quickly; she did not want to be seen by Shizuo or Izaya in this dress. As she was waiting for the train she pulled out her cell-phone and text-ed a few of her friends.

"Whoa! Is that the legendary Aihi?" a girls voice asked.

Aihi's head snapped up from her cell phone and looked to the direction of the voice, standing not to far were both Mairu and Kururi Orihara. Izaya's younger sisters. Mairu had her phone in a photo snapping pose.

Aihi froze, "You better not!" she snapped.

To late; Mairu had taken the picture.

"Don't send that to your brother!" Aihi snapped, running over to the two.

"Why would I send something he wants to him?" Mairu asked, as she pulled her phone down to save the picture.

"Hello Aihi-san" Kururi said, shyly.

"Hello Kururi. So, where are you two going?" Aihi asked, sweatdroping.

"We just came to wonder around Ikebukuro. When we heard we lost the online celebrity meet we're devastated; when I heard some girl got the prize was from Ikebukuro, we came to take a look around" Mairu said.

Aihi froze, '_Crap... Hopefully they don't know it's_ me.' She thought.

"Sooooo, Aihi why are you dressed up?" Mairu asked.

"Uhh... Just a outing... with a few friends of mine!" Aihi said, taking a moment to think.

"You look fancy, are you trying to impress someone?" Mairu asked.

"Uhm... Yeah! Actually I am. We've been friends for a couple years now, and I've had a crush on him" Aihi lied.

Aihi's subconscious was going to murder her right now.

_You are such a lier. Just tell them your going to visit Yuhei! _

**No way! I will not tell them, and then almost get murdered! **

_Come on Aihi! You have to tell them sometime! Mairu might even try to figure out who got the prize and find out it's you. _

**There is no way, She would never go to Izaya to figure that out!**

_Come on Aihi, she's basically the same troublemaker Izaya was. She's bound to have a lot of stuff up her sleeves. _

**Shit. Your right. **

_Now who's going to be a good little Aihi and tell them~?_

Aihi sighed, she then looked over to see the train had pulled in.

"See you two!" She said, quickly running to the train.

The two girls... Err actually one, pulling the other with her. Went after Aihi.

"Wait Aihi, we can go with you there!" Mairu said, getting on the train as well; with Kururi behind her.

"Uhhh... S-Sure!" Aihi said.

**OHHHHHH KAAAMIII-SSSAAAMMMMAA!**

* * *

><p>After finally getting off the train and making it to Tokyo; it was around 2:38pm now. Still another three hours until the party. As the three got off the train, Aihi stretched.<p>

"Thank you guys, but there is no need to walk me all the way to the meeting place" Aihi said.

"But you never know about people who could steal your purse. You might want body guards" Mairu said.

"Whaa? Didn't you know I'm great in martial arts? Did you never see me have to kick Izaya in the face?" Aihi asked; looking at the two confusedly.

"We have seen you do that" Mairu said.

"Three times actually" Kururi added.

"Ahhh. Well that's good enough for the other fourteen you've missed" Aihi said, then pulling out her cell phone again.

"Oh Yeah Aihi, You are friends with Yuhei right? Being Shizuo's friend and all," Mairu had a questionable look on her face.

"Uh, I am. But we don't talk much, he's super busy all the time." Aihi said, that was actually who she wanted to text next.

"You have his cell number right~?" Mairu had a big gleam on her face.

"I do" Aihi sweatdroping at the girls smile.

"Can I have it?" Mairu asked.

"Uhhhhmmm, You don't have _his_ number do you?" Aihi asked, gaining a glare from Mairu.

"Why would I have _his _number on this precious cell phone?" Mairu asked.

"Good point. Uhm here's his number" Aihi said, looking through her contacts.

Aihi stopped a number and evilly smirked in her head, and then gave Mairu the number.

"KYAAAA Thanks Aihi!" Mairu said.

"See you two later then! Have fun!" Aihi said, running off quickly before they had a chance to interrupt her leaving.

After a bit of running Aihi stopped at a fountain to catch her breath.

"So far my day has started off the worst, then i feared" Aihi mumbled.

Aihi sat down next to the fountain and sighed. Well that was only one ordeal to deal with the day. She sat there for a while taking in the sun, but after a bit she looked at her phone. 3:13pm.

"I'll go get food then" She said, standing up from the fountain and then started walking; as she put her cellphone back in her purse.

* * *

><p>After all that, it was 4:38pm.<p>

The waiter took his time getting the food to her; she was a little cranky, but Aihi had no choice but to put on a smile and say it was alright. Now she was walking around the town, looking for something to do for the next hour. She kept telling herself she came to Tokyo to early. Her subconscious just kept yelling at her.

"I'll just text Shinra or something" Aihi sighed, as she pulled out her phone.

Aihi was shocked at how many e-mails she had gotten, three from Masaomi, one from Erika, two from Dota-chin, one from Shinra and the last from Kasuka.

Masaomi just sent her a few good luck texts and a bring some milk home text.

Erika was wondering where she was, today was a signing from a favorite manga creator of theirs.

Dota-chin was wondering if she wanted to join the gang to Russia Sushi later.

Shinra mailed her about things with Celty.

Lastly was Kasuka's.

'Hey Aihi-san,

So I heard you won the prize. I'll be there as well, can't wait to see you.

-Kasu'

"Awww Kasu-kun's going to be there too? Can't wait to see him" Aihi smiled.

She loved Kasuka like a younger brother, Masaomi was just a brotherly pig. She was really happy for him to go on a job that makes him happy.

'Awww, Kasu-kun

You should have told me sooner! I would have gotten there earlier

-Ai'

She mailed him back. She would email the others back later, she was extremely happy to hear Kasuka was going to be at the party. So she decided to go to the place sooner then expected.

* * *

><p>She was still lost around 5:16pm. She looked at her phone, Kasuka had mailed her back.<p>

'Aihi-san,

There's no need to rush, it doesn't start until six; take your time in Tokyo

-Kasu'

"Awww I can Image him saying that" Aihi said.

'Kasu-kun,

I'm actually lost. But thanks for telling me to take my time!

-Ai'

Aihi sweatdroped at her reply.

She was actually lost, she couldn't kid about that. She looked around at her surroundings. Huge buildings everywhere, she could only wait until she found a information booth or something.

"Excuse me, Miss. You look like your lost" Aihi heard.

Aihi turned to who talked, "Actually I am" Aihi said.

"Where are you going," They asked.

"The Fujisaki build" Aihi said. (**Note yo: this i don't believe this is a real building. But! Shut upppppp**)

"It's behind you mam" the person said, pointing to the rather large building behind her.

"Really? That close!" Aihi sighed, and then thanked the person and ran off.

* * *

><p>Finally at 5:43pm Aihi had fully gotten inside the build and onto the floor of the party. She had made it and had to find Kasuka. The last she looked at her phone Kasuka hadn't sent her a message. So she pulled out her phone seeing a new mail, it wasn't from Kasuka it was from Masaomi. He said he was going out with Mikado and Anri today. Just as she looked at Masaomi's message Kasuka had sent her a message,<p>

'Seriously Aihi-san?

You got lost. Just hope it isn't behind you this time

-Kasu'

Aihi had to cover her mouth to keep the giggles in.

'Jeez Kasu-kun you know me to well,

funny thing was; it was behind me the entire time!

What a great this has turned out to be huh?

-Ai'

She mailed back, then closed her phone.

Once she did she looked up to see Yusuke Nakurata and Kasuka standing next to each other talking. Aihi then brushed off her cloths a little and then nicely walked over to the two.

"Yes in the next movie it needs a little... something special in it" Yusuke said.

Kasuka nodded, then seeing Aihi walking up to them.

"Aihi-san" he said.

"Yuhei-kun" Aihi said, giving his fake name.

"I see you made it Aihi-san" Kasuka said.

"And who is this lovely lady, Kasuka?" Yusuke asked, taking Aihi's hand and kissing it.

Aihi had turned red, "This is a friend from my childhood, Aihi Kida-san" Kasuka said.

Yusuke had let her hand go, "It's a pleasure to meet someone as cute as you Aihi-chan. I am Yusuke Nakurata" Yusuke said.

"I know. Actually" Aihi said, quite embarrassed.

"Ohhh You do huh? Are you a fan?" Yusuke asked.

"She is. She would always ask what new movies you would star in next" Kasuka said.

"K-Kasuka!" Aihi stuttered.

"What a dedicated fan!" Yusuke said, with his signature smile.

"Yusuke over here!" a girl waved at him to come over.

"Well my biggest fan, I'll be back later; have fun Kasuka" Yusuke said, waving at the two and walking away.

"Wowwwww. I can't believe it! I met Yusuke" Aihi said, clapping her hands together.

"Your happy Aihi-san" Kasuka said.

"Yeah... Kasu-kun drop the suffix, You've always called me -san. I should be call you -san, instead of -kun" Aihi said.

"But..." Kasuka started.

"No buts, call me Ai-chan. If that's hard call me Aihi-chan" Aihi said.

"Aihi...?" a rough voice asked.

Aihi froze, she knew that voice. Ohhhh she knew that voice all to well.

"Oh Brother your here" Kasuka said.

Aihi turned around to see Shizuo.

"S... S... Shizuo" Aihi said.

"Well I'll leave you two alone then" Kasuka said, before he walked off Aihi grabbed his arm.

"You can't leave us alone" Aihi said.

"Go ahead Kasuka" Shizuo said, grabbing Aihi's arm and pulling her away from Kasuka.

Kasuka nodded, "Now don't fight" he said; walking away.

Shizuo then pulled Aihi along with him; he didn't stop until they got to the balcony. He let go of her arm and continued to the edge of the balcony.

"What is it Shizuo?" Aihi asked, watching him closely.

Shizuo kept quiet and basically ignored Aihi.

"What is it Shizuo?" Aihi asked, once more.

Shizuo turned around to face Aihi and then closed his eyes in thought. Once he opened them he started cursing, like normal.

"Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!"

Shizuo walked over to Aihi and stood in front of her.

"What is it Shizuo?" she asked for the final time.

What Shizuo did next scared her, he grabbed a hold of both her shoulders; quickly.

"Which one" He growled.

"What?" She asked.

"Which one!" He snapped.

"What do you mean?"

"Which one of us?"

"Who?"

"Between... Me… and that Flea!"

"You and Izaya?"

"Yes! Now Answer!"

Aihi couldn't answer that question. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out so she closed it.

"Tell me!" he snapped.

After a full minute of silence passed Aihi finally spoke,

"Shizuo… I"

Shizuo looked at her as she tried to put words together.

"I… I… Can't answer… that" She mumbled.

"What?"

"I… Can't answer that" She mumbled a little louder.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"Shizuo… Between you and _him_ I can't chose. It's hard." She mumbled; as looked away from his gaze.

Shizuo didn't say anything at all, which was odd. But he next action confused her so deeply she was in shock.

Shizuo had kissed her.

SHIZUO HAD REALLY KISSED HER?

* * *

><p><strong>OMFG I HATE THIS. When i was writing this my browser decided to be a douche and be like, "NOPE YOU NO CAN FINISH STORY" and it did some crap and I lost the other ending i wrote. (which was similar to this one but amazingly better ;~;. When i happened i felt like Shizuo, I kept saying Damn it. LOL anyway. Here you guys go, I was able to put a chapter together for you all. Now while i go murder everything in my path, please love the fact that i did not rage quit so bad that i gave up on finishing this one. I thought it was pretty well done. But... Gah Mairu was totally OOC, while Kururi was somehow in character i think... I can't even explain Kasuka... Lol love you guys. <strong>


	7. Strawberries

Here lays the dead weight, Aihi Kida. She was loved a cherished by all. Oh wait, just kidding.

Aihi sat with her head turned on the table towards the television, her left arm behind her head and the right one grabbing a strawberry from the small plate past her head. She plopped the strawberry she grabbed into her mouth. She savored the sweet and sour taste as she started laughing.

* * *

><p>Aihi had taken a bite of the strawberry, as she squirmed in happiness.<p>

"My god Kyohei, you have to bring more of these to lunch tomorrow." Aihi said, still chewing on the ripe strawberry.

"This was the last batch we had," Kyohei said as he took his small container of strawberries away from the girl.

"Awww come on, with my pay I hardly can afford anything. Just one more Kyohei!" Aihi said, reaching for the container.

Kyohei kept it out of the girl's arm length, as she pulled back crossing her arms and huffed in annoyance.

"If you want I can get a batch for everyone tomorrow." Shinra commented as he watched the grieving girl.

"It won't be as good as Kyohei's right now." Aihi said with a small pout on her lips.

"Who cares, you had enough. I brought them for everyone, not just you Aihi." Kyohei said, pulling out a strawberry and eating it in front of the girl.

Aihi whined like a small dog and looked away stubbornly. Catching a glimpse of another male's uniform stop right next to her.

"Strawberries this time?" The new person asked.

"Oh hey Shizuo," Shinra said waving towards the person.

"Yep, I saved some for you too. If I didn't stop Aihi, they'd all be gone." Kyohei said glaring at the said female.

"But they are just so delicious," Aihi whined looking back over to Kyohei.

Aihi then spotted Shizuo move from next to her and sit next to Kyohei. Kyohei handed out the container she so desperately wanted to the man. She watched as Shizuo lifted his hand and grabbed the last two strawberries. He then glanced over to the girl who had a scowl on her face. He then took one of the strawberries and took a bite out of it.

"Hey what do you know these are pretty good." Shizuo said, his facial expression not changing from his normal undefined look.

Aihi watched as he finished off his first strawberry, and then she glared as he was about to take a bite of his second strawberry.

"Your face will get stuck that way if you keep glaring," Shizuo said.

"No it won't that's a lie," Aihi said.

"Suit yourself." Shizuo said, as he slowly raised the strawberry to his mouth.

"Stop tempting me damn it," Aihi said.

Shizuo stopped and looked at her, his eyebrow raised.

"Oh did you want this?" He asked, waving the small fruit in his hands.

Aihi frowned; he wanted to torture her, and it was working. Aihi was about to get up and take the strawberry from his hands.

"You're just teasing her," Shinra perked up.

"Good it's worth it." Kyohei said, with a smirk on his face.

"You just like to enjoy my pain don't you." Aihi asked, still watching the strawberry in Shizuo's hand.

At this point Aihi had two choices, one, go after that strawberry and save it from the hands of Shizuo or, two, just give up hope for that strawberry and hope to get another one day. Aihi had decided on the first option, she wasn't going to give Shizuo the satisfaction of her defeat.

"All in a days work," Shizuo said.

Aihi basically jumped over to Shizuo as he said that, trying her best to try and grab the poor fruit from his grasp.

"Give it!" Aihi whined.

Shizuo caught a hold of her wrists with his freehand and kept them away from the strawberry. Aihi pouted once more at the man's strength, there was nothing she could possibly do to save the fruit she so dearly wanted to eat. She watched as Shizuo took a bite out of the strawberry, and still had a part of it left over. Aihi then internally nodded; as soon as Shizuo was bringing the fruit back to his mouth she quickly moved forward and took the rest of the strawberry into her mouth. All three men looked at the girl who just dared take the last bite of the strawberry.

"Uh, Aihi." Shinra said.

"Wow, I never knew you would go as far as taking a strawberry from Shizuo." Kyohei said.

Shizuo just stared at the girl he still held captive by the wrists, as she smiled happily as she chewed the last of the strawberry.

She then swallowed the last of it, she grinned then said. "Absolutely worth."

"You basically just kissed Shizuo," Shinra said pulling out his scientific fact.

Aihi and Shizuo's face turned completely red at the fact, as they looked over to each other then away quickly. Kyohei then started laughing, as Shizuo let go of Aihi's wrists.

"You just make everything better Shinra, you and your useless facts." Kyohei laughed.

"They are not useless, most of the time they help everyone." Shinra said.

Shizuo and Aihi sat in silence as the two other men bickered back and forth.

"Well it doesn't matter, I got the strawberry out of it." Aihi said, as she moved back over to her spot in the beginning.

"You ate almost all of the strawberries and you still want more." Kyohei said.

"Working jobs are hard, I hardly doubt you know what that feels like." Aihi said.

"Oh speaking of which how is that going Aihi?" Shinra asked.

Aihi groaned and said, "That old bat can't read anything. She always asks me for help rather then someone else."

"Just means you'll keep your job then." Shinra said, a smile on his face.

"Masa just wants everything and I can't get much anymore." Aihi said.

"If you needed lunch you could have just asked. So you stop stealing bits of all our lunches." Kyohei said, shaking his head.

"Oh now that you mention it I've never seen you bring lunch before Aihi, you must love your brother a lot." Shinra said.

"He's just a pain, who cares. If I'm getting food from Kyohei I know I'm getting good stuff." Aihi cheered silently.

"Now that I think about it Shizuo where's your lunch?" Shinra asked.

"Ate it already." Shizuo murmured.

"You ate without me Shizuo, you are so mean." Aihi cried in pretend.

"I didn't want you stealing any," Shizuo said.

"And I bet Kasuka made it too, damn it." Aihi frowned.

Aihi turned to look at Shizuo with the frown, which made him groan and ran his hand through his hair.

"You want me to starve don't you?" Aihi asked.

''Next time I wont eat it alone." Shizuo mumbled.

Aihi cheered happily, and said. "Kyohei you should bring strawberries more often."

* * *

><p>Aihi placed her hand onto the small plate again and reached around to grab another strawberry but found nothing. She sat up and saw Masaomi finishing off the last strawberry.<p>

Aihi glared at the boy, and said. "You're paying for the next batch."

"But I don't have any money," Masaomi said.

"I suggest a job then, or I'll stop paying for your phone too." Aihi said.

"Yes ma'am." Masaomi said, running out of the room quickly.

"Back then it was absolutely worth." Aihi said, sinking back onto the table to continue watching the movie Kazuha was in.

"Oh crap I'm out of strawberries."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my jesus oh my damn, I updated what is this. uh, so like my lizard died and My brain hasn't been fully co-operative. We went to my aunts who had like a bunch of strawberries and I thought of this. I hope you enjoy my pain as I not be in my room for the next seventy-two million years. <strong>


	8. Bloopers!

_This idiot, well he's still the same, but that flea's been hatching something with the Yakuza; but for a while there, things were quiet. So what did I do? I played the sax mother fucka! _

"Shizuo…" Aihi sweat dropped, saying his name.

"What?" He asked.

"Say the line right."

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'll help. But in the way I see fit," Izaya started to type on the keyboard. "We informants work differently than cops… Type differently too."<p>

Namie faced palmed before turning to the camera where Aihi stood.

"Can you please get him to be serious in this matter?" Namie asked.

Aihi shrugged before speaking, "Well he does have a point, I've seen cops type and they suck."

Namie groaned as she left the set leaving both Izaya and Aihi in snickers.

* * *

><p>Shizuo opened the box to reveal bartender clothing.<p>

"A bartender get-up?" Shizuo asked.

"You shouldn't be changing jobs all the time; I bought you several different pairs. That way you can stick around and not have to suck dick on Santa Monica Boulevard." Kasuka said a small smile on his face.

Shizuo looked at his brother before speaking, "Thanks man."

The two men then looked over to the Aihi who had a straight face who probably was going to burst out laughing in any second.

"Nothing?" Kasuka asked.

"Shut up Kasuka," Aihi giggled, turning around and leaving the building.

* * *

><p>"You can't understand the simple fact that murder is wrong!" Mikado said.<p>

"You watch too much TV, this isn't a scripted show written by some hag. This is the real thing baby," Namie said with a hint of sass.

The two then laughed, as Aihi just shook her head.

"The director is not going to be pleased." Aihi groaned.

* * *

><p>Kyouhei looked inside the red bag before smirking.<p>

"The alien wears bat-man panties," he said.

This caused the three other people on set to stop and laugh.

"Like the one with the logo on the back?" Walker asked.

"No it has to be the ones on the front, Dotachiin let us see!" Erica said.

Saburo just shook his head as he leaned back onto his car.

"I don't even want to ask how they can improvise like that." Aihi stated, walking onto the set.

"Hey a lot of stuff has to be improvised." Saburo said.

"Come on Dotachiin, let me see!" Erica said.

"Erica there isn't any bat-man panties damn it!" Kyouhei shouted.

* * *

><p>"My testimony may lead the police to search this room, where they might find the head of the young thing and yarr in there." Shigen said, as he leaned closer to Namie who shook her head.<p>

"Even I suspected Shigen to mess up a line like that." Aihi said.

"Of course, I've got to throw some non-serious actionated things in. Got to keep the plot fresh, ya dig!" Shigen said.

"Please just shut up and redo the line…"

* * *

><p>"You know looks can kill right?" Shizuo started.<p>

The thug lifted up his bat and threw out a "huh".

"You may not know this, but stas-s-s…" Shizuo looked over to Aihi.

"Statistics!" Aihi said.

"Action!"

"You know looks can kill right?" Shizuo started once more.

The thug lifted the bat once more throwing out another huh.

"You may not know this, but statistics say a stare killing a guy are point zero-zero-zero-zero-zero-zero-zero-zero-six-five per-" Shizuo cut off to take in a breath before groaning. "Once more,"

"You can do it!" Aihi cheered.

* * *

><p>Shizuo leaned in to look at the cellphone that Celty had out so he could look at.<p>

"What the hell is this?" Shizuo asked leaning up. "Did you buy this android?"

Izaya smirked shrugging and speaking, "Look if I knew this was all it took to get Celty to show up on my door step, I would have bought it a long time ago."

Celty shook her head.

"Guys…" Aihi sighed.

* * *

><p>"I'm obviously here to kick your smarmy little ass," Shizuo said, glaring at Izaya.<p>

"And why do I deserve to get my ass kicked?" Izaya asked.

"Because you were a power-ranger." Shizuo snapped.

"Now don't you think you're too old to play the part of the playground bully, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked.

"Shut the hell up." Shizuo said, having to turn around to stop himself from laughing.

"Nicely played," Izaya smirked.

"Please can we have one take where you guys don't almost kill me in laughter?" Aihi asked.

* * *

><p>"She can see you pretty well from the window in her room," Kyouhei started.<p>

Masaomi looked to his feet.

"She can tell you're wearing her underwear again," Kyouhei said.

Masaomi looked up to Kyouhei as the three people behind him started to laugh, Masaomi shook his head.

"We're just lucky Aihi isn't here for that one," Masaomi said.

"Who isn't here for what now?" Aihi asked.

The five on set froze and turned to see the very angry Aihi glaring holes through them all.

* * *

><p>"If I were to do that what would happen?" Masaomi asked.<p>

Kyouhei lifted up his finger before speaking, "A serious slap fight and no more Barbie's. You're prepared for that right?"

Even Kyouhei shook his head at that one.

Scene 2.

"I'm sorry but I disagree with you on this," Masaomi said.

"Asshat," Kyouhei said.

Scene 3.

"Whoever it was picked a fight with Shizuo Heiwajima." Kyouhei said, then went to scratch his lower back. "Now let me adjust my asshat."

* * *

><p>Kyouhei handed Mikado a drink.<p>

"You like ruffies?" Kyouhei asked.

"Oh thank you," Mikado sweat-dropped taking the drink from him.

"You know this means we're going steady now," Kyouhei said.

Mikado laughed nervously as he then noticed the glaring Aihi charging forward ready to take Kyouhei down.

* * *

><p>"Both your abdomen and right leg have…" Shinra started losing his line as he then stood up. "In medical terms you got fucking shot son!"<p>

Scene 2.

"More importantly how can you even stand up right now?" Shinra asked.

Shizuo looked at Shinra before smirking, "Because you're Yuri Lowenthal, and I'm in your apartment once again."

Shizuo was waiting for the random Aihi to start screaming but she did never show up to work today.

* * *

><p>Shinra was running down the street as he called Celty.<p>

"Hey Celty I'm running after her now, but do me a favor look behind me and see if the trees are moving but the building is staying in the same place." Shinra said.

Shinra stopped as he waited for something to happen but it didn't. Everything seemed to be quite duller at the set for a while.

* * *

><p>"Hey I know now, introduce us to Youhei!" Mairu said.<p>

"That's only gonna once I see your brother go face first into the nearest garbage truck," Shizuo said.

Mairu pouted before she spoke, "Well if you want our brother then he's all yours!"

Shizuo smirked, "You at ten. You ten-thirty bring a friend."

Shizuo waved as he then started to walk off the set. Kururi continued in her silence as she looked at her phone.

* * *

><p>Shizuo sat down in his chair as then felt a vibration in his pock, reaching into his bartender's uniform he pulled out his phone as then answered it.<p>

"Yeah?" Shizuo asked, reaching into his other pocket to pull out a cigarette.

"Hey Shizuo, do you mind bringing me an Aihi special from Russia Sushi?" The voice over the phone asked.

"I guess… Then you're telling me why you aren't here," Shizuo said.

"No problem, I'll be home." They replied.

Shizuo then hung up on the person before getting up from his seat and leaving the set.

"Shizuo where are you going? You still have lines to do!" One of the set workers called after him.

"I've got business to attend to," Shizuo said.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh hi guys... Uhhh this is awkward. Uhm sorry for not updating, and this honestly isn't an actual chapter it was more of a sorry in form of the bloopers from the English dub. Well Let's update my life so far. It's been another year, I've graduated from Highschool. Uh I have another lizard now, who's name is Rin. Uh Life is still boring as always. But when I opened my email this morning and saw that I had a review for this story my heart shattered. I felt really bad for you guys, and hated myself for not updating. But I can blame that on the stupid writers block and my own laziness. I'm Sorry! I'll try and update a lot soon this time. I think I know of a few plots I can use to write out. Thank you, my lovely readers for sticking with me!<br>**


End file.
